A Mother's Love
by Amouthea
Summary: Upholding his promise, Zim now joins Dib and Gaz in the quest to find their long-since missing mom, discovering the true meaning of "a mother's love" along the way.
1. Prologue

Smiles

Here it is! Prologue of my sequel to 'Camping Trip'. :)

Prologue 

The screen flashed to life for an eighth of a second before going blank. She sighed. She had gotten her hopes up for nothing, yet again. She rocked back on her heels, sitting on the chilly, metal floor. Pressing her forehead against the cool glass of the computer, she closed her eyes in contemplation. How long had it been since they had gotten themselves stranded here? With no dependably active equipment aboard the entire vessel, it was impossible to tell...

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Barry gave the screen another stare of non-belief. "You guys are not going to believe this..." he said, turning to his companions.  
  
Jack and Medea walked over to him, eyeing the flashing screen inquisitively.  
  
"What is it?" Medea asked in her birdsong voice, violet cascade hovering around her shoulders.  
  
"Tell us what we're seeing here, Barry." Jack suggested.  
  
"These are images of the planet's surface. Tell me if you think those structures are natural." He pointed to a heavily shadowed area of the screen. A formation, not unlike a sky scraper could be roughly made out. He trailed his fingertip across the digital image, pointing out at least five other detectable structures of similarity.  
  
"Looks like we found our first stop." A somewhat arrogant grin curled Jack's lips as he stroked his chin.  
  
Medea ignored him, placing a hand on Barry's shoulder. "Have you picked up any signals yet?"  
  
"None. Neither friendly nor otherwise." He frowned. "Strange. The radar's picking up electrical activity. Yet, there's no visual response."  
  
"We'll just have to get a little bit closer." Jack already had his hand on the guidance system, as he motioned the others to buckle up.  
  
Barry and Medea rolled their eyes at Jack's lack of caution, but let themselves share in the excitement of making possible contact shortly. They took their seats, strapping themselves to the vinyl-backed chairs, hopeful eyes assessing the view beyond the glass of the windows. They felt the tug of gravity as they entered the planet's atmosphere.  
  
Medea smiled. Her son would be thrilled at the discovery of intelligent life-forms outside their solar system. She returned her gaze to the window, noting the sudden change in color. The brightness made her eyes ache, even behind closed eyelids. She looked at Jack in alarm as the ship began to shake with sudden fury.  
  
Jack, too, held a look of horror on his normally smirking face. He turned around. "Looks like there's not going to be an arrival party, you guys." He stated tonelessly, resuming his forward gaze.  
  
They could only sit in jolty silence as the ship made a sharp curve downwards, landscape approaching at an alarming rate_.

--------------------------------------------------  
  
Medea rose, smiling humorously. She pulled on a coat as she left the room. Watching the floor tiles pass beneath her boots, she made her way to the mangled air lock down the hall. She looked up, pausing to admire it's capability to function despite its present condition. Then again, it was manufactured by one of many Membrane space-funding corporations. She stepped outside, eyes glistening at the desolate landscape.

------------------------------------------------------

_"Do you have to go, mommy?" Gaz clung to her mother's leg, cocoa eyes brimming. Medea leaned down, picking up her little girl, and peering into the large, long-lashed orbs.  
  
"Yes, sweety." Her chocolate –reflection was a mirror of Gaz's own sadness. "I promised the stars I'd meet them one day."  
  
"But what if they don't give you back?" Gaz tucked her face into her mother's arm, twisting curls around her tiny fingers.  
  
"Of course they will, Gazzy. The stars wouldn't hurt you, would they?" She ran her hand through the baby-silk strands of a lighter, slightly redder hue than her own.  
  
"I guess not..." Gaz sniffed, uncurling her fingers, but still clinging fiercely, skinny legs wrapped tightly around a delicate waist. She attempted to bury her forehead in her mother's neck as she was, reluctantly, lowered to the floor. She looked into her mother's quickly blurring face as she was pulled into a final embrace, temple pressed to the warm, steady heartbeat. Her mother kissed her temple, tracing a finger lightly down her daughter's cheek. She tucked it under the tiny chin, lifting it up, eyes overflowing. She tapped the little nose three times, mouthing "I-Love-You" in conjunction with each tap.  
  
She stood up, walking over to kneel beside her little boy. He looked up, tear trails like pixie dust in the light.  
  
"And I'll keep watch in case they visit us while you're away." He said, raising his eyes to her. He wiped away some runaway snot on a sleeve. She cupped his face in her hands, kissing the tip of his nose.  
  
"You just make sure they stay 'till I get back, ok? Then when they invite us aboard their ship, we'll see all their neat stuff together." She said, forcing the tremble from her voice. She pulled him into a hug, whispering her love into his five-year-old ears. She ruffled his hair as she got up, and stepped up to her husband.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He pulled her into a final embrace, arms lost in the violet cascade at her back. She looked into his eyes, arms around his neck. She mouthed "This is who I am" as their lips met._

----------------------------------------------------------

looks around quizically

So...what do you think so far? A little slow, maybe?

I like the name Medea, yes I do...


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry if the prologue was confusing : P

It always sounds alright in my head, but gets muddled somehow as it is transferred to the computer....hehe. hope this one is easier :)

Chapter 1

Dib sat on the roof, bathing in starlight. The iridescent sky-lights shone down on him, as if in silent meditation. He closed his eyes, letting the warm breeze caress his face.  
  
"You seem to be doing that more and more often, these days." Zim was looking down at him, wearing a slight scowl of non-approval. He narrowed his eyes at the human, but refrained from spitting out the insult that seemed to be ever-residing on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Zim? What are you doing here?" Dib asked, a phrase lacking in the conviction it used to embody.  
  
"What do you think, DIB?"  
  
Dib couldn't help smiling. The alien still said his name with such _distaste_, like he was spitting out a stone rather than a word. He turned, eyes large with expectancy.

"You've finished it?"

It had been almost three weeks since they had returned from the camping trip, but Dib expected a real, working spaceship to take longer to construct.  
  
"Eh, just about." He looked around uneasily, finally refocusing his attention on the boy sitting in front of him. "I need you to ..._help_...with some supplies and other necessities."  
  
"Necessities? You mean like food and weapons? A first aid kit?"  
  
"Exactly. You must pack your own supply of 'snacks' to be eaten along the way. Weapons, I have. But what is this 'first-aid kit' you speak of."  
  
"An emergency medical supply kit. You know, with band-aids, gauze, disinfectants. You're telling me you don't keep one?"  
  
"That won't be necessary. My voot-cruiser's computer is equipped with a built in medical administrator program. I will, however, need a sample of your DNA to submit into it." He grinned, pulling out a needle.

Dib backed away, not liking the look on his semi-friend's face.

-------------------------------------------------

"Ow! You jerk!"  
  
"Bwahahahahah..."  
  
Gaz could hear them on the roof, making a racket, as usual. Gritting her teeth, she turned off her Game Slave, climbing the sliver metal steps to the roof top patio.

Ever since they had formed a sort of 'mutual respect' for each other, she hadn't had a moment's peace.  
  
"Will you two shut up?!" She growled, adding "Your voices are stupid" once she had their attention. She walked over to them, practically stomping on their heads as she slammed her foot down on the cement. "How can I possibly concentrate with you two making fools out of yourselves, loud enough to wake up the entire neighborhood?"  
  
They both looked at her, fear-tinged pupils dilating. They detached themselves from one another, silently. Dishing out a couple of rather showy loathsome stares at each other, they turned to face Gaz. She kept her eyes fixed dangerously on them. She refused to relinquish her glare so soon.  
  
Dib looked like he suddenly got a rather nasty idea. "Hey Gaz." He tried to sound indifferent, but the smirk was like a neon sign, lit up across his face. "Zim needs DNA samples. You know, for the trip and all. In case anything happens to us."  
  
Zim looked petrified. Invoking her wrath inevitably meant severe pain, possibly death. He grasped the needle warily, taking a step over to her. He could see her eyes blazing beneath her bangs as she looked up at him.  
  
"If you stick that needle into me, it will seal your demise." She crossed her arms, fixing him with a fierce stare. He took an uneasy step backwards. She smiled, the fact that they were both frightened of her despite their advantage in both height and weight, always served as a happy memento.  
  
Zim saw her expression soften, and took it as a good sign. He chose to remain on guard as she approached, however.  
  
She grinned, and placed both hands on his shoulders, pulling his face down to hers. She kissed him rather deeply and loudly, awaiting the snort of disgust from her sibling.  
  
"YUCK!" Dib spat vehemently. She could hear his slightly-angered footsteps as he stomped down the stairs.  
  
She smirked, pulling away from Zim. She looked up at him wide-eyed. "Was that enough DNA for you?" she asked innocently. He looked absolutely flustered. Somewhere between bliss and disturbance.  
  
"I..uh... think I need more..." he stammered, but with a grin.  
  
"Of course." She smiled sweetly. But she only tugged on her hair as he closed his eyes. Tucking a small clump of luminescent strands into his palm, she turned and stepped lightly down the steps.

------------------------------------------

The dark room was littered with malicious dollies, electric lightning lamps, crystal globes and drawings of shattered carousels, shimmering with dark-hued glitter. Gaz lay on her bed, twisting strands of hair around one finger while nibbling on the remaining glitter-magenta polished nails. She rolled over to peer at the fishnet and velvet shrouded night-stand. A faux leopard frame practically glowed in the black-lite desk lamp's bask of eerie illumination.  
  
Gaz sat up, grabbing the picture and bringing it closer to her face. She scanned the image intently, as if in an attempt to bore it into her mind permanently.

It portrayed a much younger version of herself, sitting on her mother's lap, grinning wickedly as she secretly elbowed her brother in the side. You couldn't visually tell what she was doing, but the look on Dib's face told all. Just like the knots he had furtively tied her hair into stood out in the horrible lighting, looking quite monstrous against the pale lavender back-drop. She grinned. They used to do that stupid stuff to each other all the time. Until...  
  
She moved her eyes to her mother's face.  
  
She was smiling faintly in the dim lighting, a gentle gleam of mischief in her sapphire eyes.  
  
Gaz replaced the picture, flopping down on the bed once again. She recalled the day her father came home. Actually came home, before they were asleep. He had walked into Dib's room quietly, watching the pillow-pitching fury of his children with humorless eyes. He had waited until they noticed him, face utterly forlorn. He did not smile, nor did he approach them, or offer a comforting embrace. He only whispered the horrid words "She's gone..." before turning and leaving the room.  
  
_Which was probably for the best_, Gaz thought. Ever since the news of her mother's lack of detectable transmission with the space center, Gaz didn't feel like hugging. _Anyone. Not her dad, not even her brother._ Their childish games ended that night, her Game Slave becoming her only refuge. Something metallic and lifeless, portable and occupying. And absolutely, delightfully replaceable....  
  
There was a sudden knock at her door. Powerful, yet slightly hesitant. Gaz sat up and faced the door. "You've already disturbed me. Come in."  
  
The door opened slowly, apologetically.  
  
"Gaz? Whenever you're ready..." Zim was at a loss as to what to say. She sounded angry, anyways. He walked down the hallway, deciding it best to wait at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Gaz stared at the crack of light blazing around the door's edge. She hadn't meant to sound so mean._ Especially not to him..._  
  
She smiled wryly at herself. How ironic that she should swear off all human contact, only to end up surrendering the cause to an alien. _And one that wanted to rule the entirety of humanity, at that..._  
  
She vainly tried not to grin. But she was downright proud of her decision. And somehow, somewhere, she knew her mother would be too.  
  
_Won't you mom?_  
  
Gaz raced out of her room and down the hallway, taking the stairs two at a time. Zim was waiting for her at the bottom. He held out his arm. She took it, letting him lead her out the front door, and down the street, in the direction of his base.  
  
He looked down at her pretty, determined face. He smiled.  
  
"Let's go find your mother."


	3. Chapter 2

Aw! Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update at least once a day, just for youu!

Chapter 2

Dib watched the stars pass by the transparent glass-like encasement over their heads. He grinned, silently naming each planet and its accompanying moons. This grew to be more difficult, however, as they left the solar system, speeding through the depths of space. He returned his attention to the ship itself. Lacking a proper supply of construction materials, the 'ship' they were now in was merely a hodgepodge of Zim's voot cruiser and the remains of Tak's ship that had fallen back to earth.  
  
He looked over at his sister, who was staring out the sheer dome, face resting in her hands. Gir, who had developed an uncanny liking for Gaz, was sleeping peacefully on her lap, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. He shifted a bit, and Gaz unconsciously wrapped an arm around him, preventing his falling from her knees. Feeling someone's eyes on her, she turned to Dib.  
  
"Is there a reason you're staring at me?"  
  
Dib thought about the possibility of her getting up to make him suffer. He decided it was pretty low. "Just admiring that horrific expression of yours. Really Gaz, are you daydreaming about murdering someone?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I am now." But she stayed where she was, turning back around once she was sure he caught onto her "bother me again and you die" look.  
  
Dib resumed his vision-roaming, feeling slightly disappointed. Perhaps a comforting sibling brawl would have been fun. He was so utterly bored. Not coming up with anything else to do, he decided upon something he was tremendously good at.  
  
"Hey Zim?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Zim turned around, fixing him with an insufferable stare. "Would we still be flying through space if we were?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What do you mean, 'maybe'?"  
  
"It means if we're actually aiming for a set location. And if you're capable of actually getting us there."  
  
"What do you mean if ' I'm capable of getting us there'? I am ZIM! Do you dare dispute my capability to navigate."  
  
"Maybe."

"Stupid earth-stink! I am far more capable at what I do than you will ever be at...what..._you_ do!"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"STOP SAYING THAT!"  
  
Even Gaz was snickering now. But she stopped quickly as Zim sent her a 'you're on HIS side?' look. She gave him a sympathetic glance. Then burst out laughing.  
  
Zim turned around looking both abashed and peeved. How dare she laugh at HIM! He was about to turn around and give her a piece of his mind, but he felt a light weight on his shoulder. Looking around he saw Gaz standing beside him, a fathomless expression creasing her temple.  
  
"Zim?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It just occurred to me. How do you know which way to go? And why are you so positive we're going to..." She looked down temporarily, waiting for the mist in her eyes to clear up. "To find anything." She finished, eyes resolutely focused straight ahead.  
  
"My base is capable of picking up otherwise undetectable distress signals from damaged or lost vessels. Like license plates, each vessel has a signature depicting its planet of origin."  
  
Gaz and Dib's eyes lit up. "So you're picking up a signal from an earth-craft?" Dib asked, attempting to wrestle a life saver from Gir's grasp.  
  
"Actually I've been picking it up since before I arrived on Earth." He looked surprised at their suddenly accusing expressions. "I didn't know your mother was missing in space!!!!"  
  
"You didn't even mention it to a grown up or something?! They've been missing for six years!"  
  
"Why would I help the enemy?! Of course I didn't tell anyone. I'm here on a mission of destruction, remember? Not 'help the planet's inhabitants'!!"  
  
Gaz sighed. She wasn't in the mood for an actually serious fight between those two. "The point is, you're picking up a signal. From an earth-originated craft?"

Zim let his gaze pass from the seething Dib to Gaz. "Yes."  
  
"And how can you pick up this signal when our own systems can't?"  
  
"The signal is too faint for your inferior earth technology to register."  
  
"Which means? The ship is still in working condition?"  
  
"No."  
  
Gaz forced herself to focus. "Then how can there be a signal?"  
  
"The ship itself must be damaged, to the extent of non-activity. However, the signal it emanates is not an electrical one, but rather a sort of echo. Like a shadow darkening the path it took to get there, the stars it passed along the way. It lets me know precisely where the ship crashed."  
  
Gaz's eyes looked glazed. "Crashed..." She turned and sat down, back against Zim's seat.  
  
"I'm not finished!" Zim stooped beside Gaz. "The planet where the ship currently is has been displaying a decent amount of electrical activity. Which is strange, since it was abandoned by my own race hundreds of years ago, for an undocumented reason."  
  
"Why would it be undocumented?" Gaz looked up, wiping a teary-eyelid.  
  
Zim looked embarrassed. "Most likely an attempt to overcome the indigenous life forms was botched, or we failed to secure it for our own means. Or found it to be a lost cause." He shrugged. "Anyways, its active for some reason." He smiled gently, helping Gaz to her feet.  
  
She walked over to the glass, pressing her forehead and palms to the cool surface. She closed her eyes, silently pleading with the stars. _Do you remember me? Please let it be my mom on that planet. And please let her know I'm coming..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Medea sat on the reddish dirt-like substance, looking up at the stars. Hearing a faint sliver of sound, she stood up, cocking her head to one side. She let her eyelids slip closed as she tuned into the celestial whispers. Something hurried and hushed echoed around her. A sound like a butterfly wings parting.  
  
She couldn't fathom what these foreign stars were trying to tell her, but she felt profusely blissful as she bowed, raising a delicate wrist of pearl, and accepting the breeze's proposal for another dance. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Medea stepped into the main chamber of the control room. She lifted her eyes at the sound of a heated discussion.  
  
"Then there _were_ intelligent life forms on this planet..."  
  
"Obviously! _That's_ a moot factor. It appears they were nothing but _pushovers_, though..."  
  
"Did you just instantaneously forget how we got ourselves stranded here?"  
  
Jack gave Barry a nasty look. "If you're going to start that whole 'you should have been more cautious' ruckus again, then I'm gonna..."  
  
Medea stepped between them, grinning slyly. "Did you guys find out something that made both your days at the same time or what?"  
  
The two men ceased their discussion to give her a look of interest.  
  
"You look pretty happy yourself. Anything we should know?" Jack asked, mock hopefully.  
  
"Not really. Just in a good mood, I suppose. So, what was that about?"  
  
Barry didn't try to hide the excited grin that crept onto his face. "Well, I was scrounging around that dilapidated structure on the north side of the base, when I found a little something." He held up something rather keen in resemblance to a lap-top computer. Opening it, the screen blared a rather visually disturbing orange-ish color, illuminating black text, seemingly a journal entry of some-sort.  
  
Medea examined the catastrophic font, thinking fondly of her husband's own illegible handwriting. She placed a fingertip on a small rectangle symbol at the top of the screen, pulling it down to scan the entire document. "Interesting. Is there any chance of decoding it?"  
  
"Eh. Not with none of our equipment working properly. However, decoding isn't necessary. Apparently 'english' is a fairly common language..." He pressed his finger to the bar at the top of the screen. A list of what could only be various dialects appeared in a drop-down window. Among them, was 'english'. He tapped on it once.  
  
The document was reloaded in English, although in a very weird text. Barry handed the electronic journal to Medea. She squinted, making out the warped letters, eventually getting the hang of it.  
  
**_'The last of our receiving towers was demolished yesterday. The few assertive survivors of the original attack have formed a defensive structure on the shadowed lower sector of the planet. Most of us were not so lucky. Dhi and I find ourselves in this dump. Not another soul for at least nine hundred miles. Transmission attempts are useless, and usually fatal. The 'Armada' can detect anything. We dare not let our fellow Ghenyyrrs know what we toil with.  
  
Curse the Irkens for their arrogance and power! All attempts to resist their control have been rebuked with nothing less than absolute cruelty. I am deeply infuriated to reveal that they will be the cause of our extinction. It is only a matter of time before our meager source of provisions is exhausted. A meager amount of time before we, as a race, cease to exist.  
  
I am, however, proud to record that their technology seems to be the result of conquest, not actual intelligence on their part. The mighty Irkens are brainless drones! The only advantage I can decipher that comes to them naturally is in their numbers. There are so many of them!  
  
But, they will not have this planet!  
  
Dhi and I have recovered the access codes to the underlying security system. Being the only survivors of our specialist team, it is up to us to reinstate the planet's defenses. Once completed, no vessel will be able to enter our planet's atmosphere and survive. Due to the unlimited power- supply of the core of our beautiful planet, the defenses will remain eternally intact....  
  
I laugh at the Irken crafts, unaware of their fates upon the next wave of their massacre. I laugh at their mock-superiority. I laugh.  
  
This planet will never fall to their malevolent hands."_**  
  
Medea shut the electronic journal gently, a sad glint glowing in her lovely eyes. "I guess that answers why we were shot down. And why this planet is deserted..."  
  
Barry stood up to look out one of the windows. A rough wind tore through the reddish soil, tossing sandy waves against the ship's outer walls, dirt grinding against the glass of the window. "What a loss. They seemed like quite the intellectual species..."  
  
"Then again, you were reading the 'journal' of only one of these aliens. A scientist at that. Of course he'd be smart."  
  
"I mean in comparison to those brutes! I have no respect for those with ambitions of conquest."  
  
"Humanity is riddled with ambitious types. I hate to be the one to inform you."  
  
"Shut up, Jack."  
  
"I still say they were push overs."

"Shut up!!"  
  
Medea rose and walked out of the room, leaving the two to their quarrel. Tapping a fingertip on her chin, she thought about the haunting entry. She didn't understand why anyone would want to simply demolish an entire civilization. The rewards of coming to terms with another culture! The ideas and customs, wrapped in their own beautiful, colorful ribbon of intelect...  
  
She entered her sleeping quarters, flopping down upon the bed. She now strained to remember exactly how long of a trip it was from Earth to this planet. A month? Maybe two? But that was six years ago. Faster, more efficient spacecraft would have been invented by now....if her husband hadn't ceased his funding of space travel once she disappeared.... She wiped away a tear as it slid down her cheek. She thought of her beloved husband, her dear children.  
  
She prayed these Irkens had developed no interest in her home planet while she was away...

---------------------------------------------

Zim pressed another random button on the console in front of him. According to the radar, they had already passed through the planet's solar system's boundaries an hour ago. Only four more hours to go. Smiling triumphantly, he turned to his companions.  
  
Gaz was tapping away at her Game Slave as Dib attempted to teach Gir how to play Free Cell. Zim cocked a non-existent eyebrow at his sir unit, who was being uncharacteristically well-behaved. He cleared his throat.  
  
"We will be entering the planet's atmosphere in less than four hours." 


	5. Chapter 4

I just realized that I forgot to put the disclaimer in this story so far.

Well, I don't own Invader Zim, nor am I the creator of such amazingness. If I was, I'd be my own personal hero. yep... :)

Chapter 4

Gaz and Dib stared at the planet in front of them with wide eyes and grim mouths, secretly wishing they had the visual capacity to scan the very surface of it. To locate their mother's slim figure poised in a graceful bow, eyes locked on their own, motioning for them to come to her. They pressed their faces against the glass. Two pairs of chocolate eyes visualizing the happiest or most devastating scene-to-be of their lives. The dusky atmosphere appeared enchantingly before them like storm clouds forming out of thin air. The swirls of copper-toned smoke so close, like mist against the glass. They blinked in union, awaiting the rancid cotton candy tendrils to dissipate, providing a clear view to the far-below land mass...  
  
The ship came to an abrupt halt. Pulling their faces from the glass's surface, they turned around to look at their captain questioningly. He got up from his chair, and strode over to where they were standing, a resolute expression on his alien features.  
  
"Why did we stop here?" Gaz asked, straightforwardly.  
  
Zim had on one of the oddest expressions she had ever seen. He looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm assuming that your mother's ship did not crash on its own. Which means, something on or from this planet would have to be the cause."  
  
Dib eyed him uncertainly. "So, what are you saying? We have to get to the planet's surface somehow..."  
  
Zim nodded. "Yes. But it could be dangerous. And as much as you'd hate to admit it, earth-beast, I am far more capable of surviving any..._misfortunes_...that could occur while trying to get down there." He strode to one side of the ship, halting before a strange looking panel in the framework. He pressed an Irken symbol to it's side, stepping back as it opened.  
  
Dib and Gaz could see a tiny chamber through the makeshift doorway. It didn't take them long to piece what Zim was planning together.  
  
"You're going to go by yourself, first." Gaz turned to look at Zim. He gave her a lop-sided grin.  
  
"There's no fooling you, is there?" He really loved sacrcasm...  
  
Gaz didn't. She slammed Zim's back against the wall. "No."  
  
Zim looked down at her face. His grin faded as he saw her jaw trembling. "Gaz, I was just trying to be funny. You are more attentive even than me at times. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"I mean NO. You're not going!"  
  
"What?" He gave her a questioning glance.  
  
"What if it IS dangerous? I..." She released her grip on his arms, stepping back. "I don't want you to." She brought her hands up to her face. She had long ago accepted the fact that her mother might never come back. But she wasn't ready to lose him...  
  
"She's right." Dib said, flatly. He crossed his arms, turning to face Zim.  
  
Zim gave him a look of faint annoyance.  
  
"If there's a possibility that something will happen, you can't go. We'll just have to think of something else."  
  
"Like what? Radio down there and ask them to turn off the lasers or whatever?!"  
  
"We'll think of something! You know, the kind of plan that doesn't involve serious risk to our health."  
  
"There is no risk! I am an Irken invader. An elite!"  
  
"That means absolutely nothing if you're dust!"  
  
Zim slammed his fist against the wall. "There is no possibility of that!"  
  
Dib glared ferociously. "Oh, because you can foretell the future, now. Another of your SUPERIOR qualities, I suppose?"  
  
"Gir, come with me." Zim turned to walk into the chamber. Gir made to follow, but Gaz scooped him up, looking quite determined. Dib grabbed hold of Zim's arm. Zim growled, and was about to throw the human off, but refrained himself when he saw the worried expression on Dib's face. He decided upon glowering in an especially indifferent manner, instead.  
  
"I won't let you." Dib's voice came out hard and even.  
  
Zim was now harboring a very confused look. _The Dib-monkey was actually concerned about his safety?_  
  
Gaz was giving him a pleading look, Gir wearing his usual innocent expression in her arms.  
  
Zim looked at the floor. He puzzled at the human's necessity to make a minor situation so complicated. He'd have to reason with them logically...  
  
"Listen. I wouldn't be going if I thought it was a suicide mission, ok? I am pretty sure that my pod will be shot down or something of the sort..." He saw Gaz's eyes widen. "But, like I have already stated, I am, by far, capable of handling anything that might occur."  
  
Dib loosened his grip a little. "Because you're superior, right?"  
  
"Exactly. Unlike you humans, my vitalities are not so vulnerable..."  
  
"Because you're made of some invincible substance, right?" Dib was cueing in on the sarcasm now.  
  
"No. But my pak IS. And if you RECALL, it contains my genetic makeup." He paused, waiting for his words to sink into their minds. Dib looked like he was beginning to catch on.  
  
"So, what you're saying is, even if something were to happen to your body, it wouldn't be jeopardizing due to the durability of your pak...?"  
  
Zim smiled. "Exactly."  
  
Dib hesitated for a moment, but released Zim's arm. Gaz shot him an accusing glare. He turned to her.  
  
"Its alright Gaz. I think he knows what he's doing, for once. And it's not like he's never crashed before..."  
  
Gaz looked almost convinced.  
  
"Yes, so many crashes have I....hey!" Zim shot Dib a dirty look, who just shrugged.  
  
"It's true. You just won't die for some reason..."  
  
"Bwahahahahah! You will never defeat Zim!" He fixed Dib with a superior look. He looked down as he felt a weight against him. Gaz wrapped him in a tight hug. Without thinking, Zim returned the gesture. No one had ever really cared what happened to him before. _Well, the Tallest definitely cared, but only to the extent of his mission, he was sure. Such supreme beings didn't waste emotions on the lowly invaders themselves..._He rested his chin on the top of her head.  
  
Gir was crushed between them, but didn't seem to mind. He wrapped his arms around them both. "Awww...we're all so happy!" He began to laugh insanely. Gaz and Zim pulled apart. Zim looked down at his hyperactive robot. "Come on Gir."  
  
"Hey Zim."  
  
Zim turned to look at Dib. "What?"  
  
"You better come back in one piece, or I'll consider myself the victor."  
  
"That will never happen...Dib."

"And I will destroy you." Gaz stated matter-of-factly. She gave Zim a quick kiss on the cheek. He grinned at her.  
  
"Now _that_ may happen..." He entered the chamber, turning to watch her as the door sealed itself. He winked as the last crack became air-tight.

--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Medea sat watching the seemingly eternal night sky, chin on her arms, leaning on the windowsill. She sighed. Tugging at her collar, she pulled out the silver-chained locket residing there. She opened it, examining the tiny pictures it held. On the right, her two babies, beneath the Christmas tree, fighting over the last candy-cane. The left: her husband with his hands over her eyes, taken on her birthday. When she received the locket...  
  
With a tiny snap she closed the locket. Smiling, she returned her gaze to the stars.  
  
Puzzled, she closed her eyes and reopened them. She looked at the now blatantly blinking stars incredulously. _They were trying to tell her something...._  
  
She jumped at the sight of the blinding streak across the sky. The floor rumbled with a sudden, nearby impact, tossing her to the floor.  
  
"Barry! Jack!" She raced out of her chamber, down the hall, and into the alien night.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack and Barry felt the ground shake violently, equipment falling and shattering all around them. They stooped to examine the damaged articles on the floor when they heard Medea shriek their names as she bolted out the air lock. Not pausing for a moment of contemplation, they ran after her, noting the massive glow ahead.  
  
Medea could see embers spread across the landscape like red-hot ashes dislodged from a newly discarded cigarette. She slowed her pace as the crushed pod came into view. Sidestepping various bits of broken glass and mangled metallic substances, she waved a hand in front of her face, trying to see better through the lingering smoke.  
  
She knelt down beside the small craft, assessing the damage. A strange vivid red symbol adorned one of its panels. She ran a fingertip along the foreign material, feeling the tiny cracks and dents. She stood up, looking around. The craft itself was completely demolished, but there was no one inside. Taking a deep breath and clearing her senses, she set out to search for the remains of its pilot, eyes damp.  
  
Lifting up various bits of the ship, she moved in a circle around the vessel. As she reached the back side of it, shadowed and littered with slightly less debris, something caught her eye. She ran over, falling lightly beside the body. She covered her mouth with her hands, choking slightly. _A child?_  
  
Gently she propped his back up with one hand, placing her other hand at his mouth. She let out a sigh of relief. She could feel his breath lightly on her wrist. A tiny bit shallow, but it was there. She looked him over for serious injuries as Jack and Barry approached.  
  
They paused for a minute, hunched over, catching their breath. They eyed the alien in Medea's arms curiously. She smiled up at them. "Its ok, he's alive."  
  
"_What_ is he?" Jack asked, kneeling for a closer look. Barry was looking wide eyed at the remains of the pod.  
  
"Get rid of it!" He shouted suddenly. Medea and Jack shot him questioning looks. Barry pointed to the red symbol on the panel. "That's the Irken sign! I saw it in that electric journal, and on the various scraps of crafts covering the ground to the south side of the base." He looked down at the small form she was cradling. "Don't give it a chance to destroy anything else!"  
  
Jack stood up, looking down at the alien, stroking his chin.  
  
Medea looked at them both, shocked. "It's a child!"  
  
"We can't be sure of that..." Jack looked from Medea's large eyes to Barry's narrowed ones. "Would you let a kid out here alone?" he asked Medea.  
  
"There might be more of them on the way." Barry noted.  
  
"Not if they saw what happened to this one. Still..." Jack looked into Medea's eyes. "We shouldn't take another chance. The last one cost us dearly." He looked at Barry and nodded. Barry stepped up, arms crossed.  
  
"Leave it there, Medea. Hopefully it will die on its own..."  
  
Medea stood up, the small figure in her arms. She glared at them both. "If either one of you so much as touches him, I will personally see to your demise." She turned on her heel and left, walking back to the ship.  
  
Barry looked like he was going to scream. Jack just laughed.  
  
"Women..." He headed back to their vessel, motioning for Barry to follow.  
  
"But, Jack! The dangers of keeping that thing around..."  
  
"I really don't think there's anything left to be ruined..."  
  
"Still, those creatures. They're heartless!"  
  
"You know this from firsthand experience?"  
  
Barry looked over at Jack, annoyed. "You read the journal. They're drones. Probably raised by machines of some-sort. Trained to annihilate. I doubt that thing even has mother..."  
  
Jack smirked. "Looks like he does now."  
  
Barry gave up trying to convince his companion of the risk he was partaking in. He resolved to keep a very close watch on the latest addition to their crew.

---------------------------------------------

Zim felt like he had been bludgeoned with bricks. He groaned, trying to sit up. He was pushed gently back down to the bed, a cool palm on his forehead. He opened one eye, trying to recall where he was. His vision was slightly blurred, but he could make out a form leaning over him, dark cascade of hair, eyes wide with concern.  
  
"Gaz?" he inquired shakily. The hand pulled away rapidly in surprise. He opened the other eye, forcing himself to focus. He jolted upright at what he saw.  
  
"You shouldn't move yet, little one." She said, sounding quite taken aback, but looking worried.  
  
She had the same face, Zim noticed. A little thinner, perhaps. And her eyes were a deep blue rather than brown. But the large, long-lashed eyes, delicate mouth, and pointy chin were the same. Her hair was a slightly different hue of purple, and longer, coming past her lower back...  
  
Zim looked at her. "You're Gaz's mother," he said. She brought the back of her hand to her mouth, A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
_She was alive..._He thought of how happy Gaz would be.  
  
The door opened. He looked over, seeing two men enter the room. They walked over to the bed.  
  
"What's going on?" Jack asked, seeing the tears in Medea's eyes. She wiped them away with a finger. She put her hands on Zim's shoulders, turning him to face her companions.  
  
"He knows my Gazzy."  
  
They both raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How?" Barry asked, looking nonplussed. If this creature had set foot on the Earth...  
  
Zim returned the evil stare. "She needed help finding her mother."  
  
Medea looked down at the top of the Irken's head, eyes glistening.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
He turned to face her. "Just outside this planet's atmosphere. We figured there was something dangerous about landing here."  
  
Barry looked surprised. Then suspicious. "How did you locate us?"  
  
Zim smirked. "Unlike your inferior earth technology, my ship and base have the capacity to locate any vessel."  
  
"You've been to Earth?"  
  
"Yes. It is...." He stopped mid sentence. What was he doing? These humans had seen him without his disguise. And the one questioning him looked exactly like the type who'd perform an autopsy. He cringed.  
  
"What? Something horrible you're not telling us? What have you done to the Earth?!"  
  
"Nothing." That wasn't completely true, but he wasn't about to spill out his secret mission.  
  
"What were you doing on Earth?!" Zim didn't reply, just glared darkly at the human. Barry stepped closer, inches from Zim's face. "If you've done anything..." he fumed.  
  
Medea wrapped her arms around Zim protectively, giving Barry a dirty look. Jack placed a hand on Barry's shoulder, pulling him away.  
  
"Back off man. He's helping Medea's little girl, remember?"  
  
"Yes, but for what purpose?"  
  
Zim didn't reply. 


	7. Chapter 6

Yay! Thanks for all of the reviews! It really makes my day when I wake up to write another chapter and there's another review or two or three!!!! : Luv to you all!

I know, my ability to keep characters in character is deffinitely lacking, especially in this story....I hope that it is still a semi-enjoyable read, though, if only for the ridiculousness of it : )

heh. I knew that Medea was a sorceress, but I didn't know she had children. Unless she was the one who murdered her own children? I can't remember.....schooling slipping away.....: P

Chapter 6

They all jumped at the sound of the air lock being hit with a tremendous force. Jack and Barry turned to investigate, but didn't get farther than the door before they were backing up, baffled expressions on their faces.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Looks like a robot."  
  
"Its so small, though"  
  
"It couldn't have made that noise, could it?"  
  
Gir stared at them for a few moments before falling into a fit of giggles. "YOU look like Spacemen!!!" He advanced on them with an insane grin.  
  
"Gir! Come here!"  
  
Gir turned at the sound of his master's voice. "Sir!" He blasted over to Zim, eyes now glowing red.  
  
"Gir, where were you?!  
  
"....." Gir didn't reply, ditching the determined expression, eyes returning to normal. He was now staring at Medea quite raptly. "GAZZY! You're all growed up!" He began to cry, wiping his eyes with her hair. Medea watched quizzically, debating whether to inquire about Gaz, or just let the little robot cry its heart out.  
  
Zim sighed. "Gir! That's not Gaz. We need to report to the ship, now!"  
  
Gir swung around, a metallic hand at his temple. The screen popped out of the top of his head, a view of gray fiz appearing on it.  
  
"Gir! Pick up the ship's signal!"  
  
The screen now showed a view of the inside of the ship, from the driver seat back. Gaz and Dib could be seen in the back corners, playing a hand- held game and looking out the window panel.  
  
"Dib! Gazzy!"  
  
Dib and Gaz turned at the sound of their mother's voice, wide-eyed. They could see her on the screen, sitting on some sort of bed beside Zim, who was wearing an exasperated expression. They rushed over, getting as close as possible.  
  
"Mom!" They cried in unison, palms against the image, eyes moistening.  
  
She covered her mouth with one hand, tears sliding down her cheek. Her eyes were emblems of true happiness, though, taking in the growth of her children. She wished they were in her arms.  
  
Zim sat to the side watching the ridiculous display of a mere reunion. _Pheh. Mediocre human emotions!_ He was almost tempted to stop the transmission right then and there. He chuckled. _If it were just Dib, he probably would...._  
  
"How do we get down there?" Dib asked, turning to Zim.  
  
Zim looked up to glare at Dib. He hadn't had time to formulate an amazing plan. "I don't know yet." He answered truthfully, if not a little viciously. He stood up to eye the room he was currently in. There was no way he could repair this ship, lacking both tools and the basic structural ideas of human vessels. _If only there was some way to turn off the security system...  
_  
He tapped his fingertip against his chin. _There had to be some device which was keeping the planet's defenses functional._ He turned to the two male humans, standing off to the side, still attempting to register what was going on.  
  
"Do either of you know where the planet's security field is being administered from?"  
  
Jack shook his head. Barry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I have a vague idea, why?"  
  
"So we can get off this wretched planet, of course!"  
  
"You're the ones who made it this way!" Barry pointed an accusing finger at the tiny alien in front of him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Zim asked, with a tint of curiosity.  
  
"If you Irkens hadn't tried to conquer this planet, killing ALL of its inhabitants, we wouldn't be stuck here! They would have never activated the security system!"  
  
Zim smirked up at him. "I'm guessing you assume that we are the only race bent on conquest in the entire galaxy..."  
  
"Maybe not, but likely the most horrible."  
  
"Perhaps you are not as dumb as you look, human. We are, without question, the BEST at what we do. Muahahahah!"  
  
Barry sent the laughing Irken a reproachful look. "That's not something to be proud of."  
  
Zim stopped laughing to fix Barry with a malicious glare. "You DARE insult our superior way of life?!"  
  
"Obviously."  
  
Jack watched the two face off with an amused smile. He wondered which one he'd have to hold back. _Probably Barry_, he thought, _unless the Irken had incredible strength to make up for his size._ He was betting on Barry losing his cool first...  
  
"That's enough, both of you." Medea walked over, stepping between them. She made herself sound chiding, although she couldn't remember being more happy in her life. Gir was looking at them from her arms, wishing he had brought popcorn kernels.  
  
"My Dib says he can probably shut off the security system if he could form a link to it through his laptop. He says he's fairly used to that kind of thing by now." She smiled down at Zim knowingly.  
  
He looked up at her a tad bit fearfully. He was sure she now knew why he had come to Earth. But would she tell anyone? He shifted his glance to Barry. He shuddered. He hoped not...

--------------------------------------------------

Sorry, a bit short. I'm actually going to leave the house before 1pm today! Be amazed, very amazed!

Aw. I hope Med's ok. I haven't heard from him for a couple of chapters... ; )


	8. Chapter 7

Yeehee. I just got back from the 'Kappa' festival. Good food! =all she cares about= and fun. Me and Dez went exploring the huge park grounds, playing (Zim and Lord of the rings, of course!), checking out the abandoned temples and various festival buildings. We found this really awesome trail behind this one lit up building, really eerie looking, spiders galore. We were being attacked by the humongous spiders from 'The Hobbit', but we heard someone yelling at us. so, we turned around, and it turns out we were playing in front of the men's dressing room for the carnival! We ran as the half-naked men bellowed behind us...

Woo...we missed some of the fireworks too, because I had Dez(Dib) trapped in my secret lab when they started, and we couldn't find the way back to the open. =pouts= we're too childish some times :P

Chapter 7

They scavenged through the various bits of scrap metal, broken glass, and other debris littered where Barry had previously discovered the journal. Not knowing exactly what they were searching for, the process was very slow and consuming. Zim guessed that a computer or beacon had to be involved, in order for the vessels to have been detected. Something capable of monitoring the planet's entire atmosphere. He relayed this to the others as he continued digging in the heaps of rubbish.  
  
He paused when he came to a panel of some-sort. The Irken warrior symbol was depicted on it, in its usual vibrant red. The material itself seemed ancient. He ran a gloved hand over it, mutely. This wasn't the first of his kind's ships he'd found among the refuse. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping the pilot had died quickly, perhaps on impact. He had heard that paks of the distant past had not been as creditable as the presently issued ones. Easily smashed when battered with tremendous force....He looked up, feeling eyes on his back.  
  
Barry was staring at him with a semi-smug look on his face. He snorted, letting Zim know what he thought of the "mighty" Irkens. Zim pulled down an eyelid, sticking out his tongue. A foolish earth-child had done it to him on the playground at skool once, and he gathered it was an exhibition of both dislike and contempt. Barry rolled his eyes before waving his middle finger in Zim's direction and returning to his search.  
  
Medea saw none of this, but noticed Zim was stooped over in assessment of something, his search presently halted. She stepped over to him, treading lightly over the remnants of both buildings and crafts. She kneeled beside him, looking over his shoulder at the symbol. It was the same marking that had been on his own demolished ship, and the symbol of his race, she gathered.  
  
"Did you know about this place?" she inquired quietly.  
  
"I knew that it was undocumented for some reason. I guess I had a vague idea of what happened..." He looked around. There was quite a number of his race's ships lying around, all in ruins. _How could this be? Irkens never lost...They might take a little while to fulfill their missions, require a little more preparation time than expected...._he thought about his current status of ruling the Earth_....but never failed...._  
  
"So, when did you meet my children?" Medea asked, trying to switch to a more pleasant subject.  
  
"A couple of months ago. I'm in Dib's class."  
  
She laughed. "Yes, Dib mentioned that. He also said you two used to be the most fearsome of rivals, for the better part of that time."  
  
Zim smirked. "Yes. I was the most _amazing _of enemies!" He paused, thinking about his various victories. "I turned him into bologna once..." He didn't mention that Dib had also turned him into one.

Medea smiled. "And Gazzy?"  
  
Zim hesitated, wondering if she knew about the 'love' thingy he and Gaz felt for each other. He decided to keep quiet about it, in case she disapproved of such a thing. "We talk sometimes..." He replied, looking at his boots.  
  
She nodded solemnly. "Sometimes, that's the best thing you can share with someone." She tossed a screw-like object down the mound of debris. She turned her face toward him. "You're not still going to try to rule humanity, are you?"  
  
Zim squirmed a little, surprised. _What should he say?_ He didn't feel that he should lie to her for some reason. He looked over the landscape, his mouth a grim line.  
  
"Yes." He said finally. He turned to see what she would do.  
  
She looked mildly disappointed, but didn't say anything for a while. Finally, she lifted her arms, turning to him once again. Zim froze, eyeing her warily. He prepared to make a mad dash for it before she had a chance to grab him and tell the others about his plans for planet domination.  
  
She was too quick , though. Her arms were already folded around him before he could make a break for it. He panicked as she lifted him up, scrambling frantically to get free.  
  
She looked down at him curiously. "What on earth are you so afraid of, dear?"  
  
"You'll never get away with it! No one will perform an autopsy on Zim!!!"  
  
"What?! What are you talking about? Of course no one will!"  
  
Zim paused his struggle for a moment to look up at her face. "You're not going to cut me open, now that you know my ingenious plans for world conquest?"  
  
She looked horrified. "I would never!"  
  
Zim shot her a look of non-belief. _Was she being sarcastic?_ Her face suggested she was seriously disturbed at the very idea of it. _Ok,_ he though, _maybe she wouldn't...But he knew that the Barry human might._  
  
"The Barry human would!" Zim said, pointing to a form in the distance, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Barry? No....he may seem unfriendly at the moment, but he's really a genuinely nice guy."  
  
"Yeah. To _humans_. He'll make sure I'm put in a tube once we return to Earth!" He fixed her with what he hoped was a frightening glare.  
  
"No. He won't. I won't let anything like that happen to you."  
  
Zim looked disconcerted now. "Then why don't you let me go?"  
  
She smiled. "I'll put you down if you like. I was just trying to give you a hug. I didn't mean to frighten you..."  
  
Zim blinked. "You didn't. Nothing frightens an invader." He tried to look nonplussed.  
  
She smirked. "I'm sure." She gave him a hug, then set him down.  
  
Zim looked up at her, questioningly. "What was that for?" The only one, aside from Gaz, to give him a hug was Gir, and that was only because the sir unit was faulty. He had no clue as to what the embrace might have meant.  
  
"To say thank you. For being an almost-friend to my Dib, and talking to Gazzy. It means a lot to them. I can tell." She stood up, turning away. She stopped and turned a few feet away. "Oh, and that your secret is safe with me, soldier." She did a lopsided salute, beaming, then spun on her heel and skipped down the other side of the mound.  
  
Zim watched her, now knowing where Gaz got her grace, and Dib his...randomness. He grinned. Maybe mothers weren't such a pathetic fabrication after all.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------

hmmmm. i'm not sure if i'll make a sequel to this story directly, but i'm sure i'll write some more random mimi-fics later on. With Dib and Gaz having a mom around... :)


	9. Chapter 8

For some reason the last chapter wasn't posted until about 13 hours after I worte it. I hope this one doesn't take as long....

Please don't be angry about the lateness... I was on time, i promise!! : 

Chapter 8

Dib and Gaz watched the monitor intently, awaiting another feed from their mother, or the appearance of some form of connection between the ship and the planet's security beacon.  
  
Unconsciously, Dib placed an arm around his sister, pulling her to his side. Gaz fixed him with a look of pure disdain before realizing that he wasn't even really paying attention. _A well-aimed punch probably wouldn't have the desired affect._  
  
She returned her gaze to the screen, dwelling on the events of the past thirty minutes. She remembered her ultimate shock and joy upon hearing that voice. _Her mother's voice...._  
  
_Their mother was alive.  
_  
Gaz grinned, not hiding it in the least. She hadn't let herself even think that they would find her mom, at least not alive. It was always better to prepare for the worst, then nothing bad would come as a surprise.  
  
She closed her eyes, remembering the very last time she had looked into her mother's gentle gaze, felt the warm arms encircling her.  
  
Gaz smiled, and let herself lean against her brother's side. She looked glitter-eyed at the stars on the other side of the glass encasement.

_Thank you...._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"Over here!" Barry called to the others, tossing some scraps of refuse to the side. He lifted up a darkly-colored metallic box riddled with wires, examining it closely. He hoisted it to his ear, noting that an electronic hum was purring from the tiny openings.  
  
"That's it!" Zim cried, snatching it from his hands.

Barry glared at him, but let the alien grab the box and fiddle with it. _Perhaps he was used to tampering with other-species devises._ He watched Zim intently, hoping to pick up on the haughty alien's methods of decoding foreign technology.  
  
Zim shook the box violently, pressing all the buttons he could find. He had seen similar circuitry, although this was clearly an ancient devise. It was surprisingly similar to modern defense systems, though. _Probably all of which were manufactured after this model,_ he mused, _considering its potency..._  
  
He looked over to see Barry watching him attentively. He smirked, reveling in the thought that the Barry human just let him take it from his hands. _Probably thought he could decipher the symbols on the box._ He raised it to his eye, pressing all of the buttons at once. Still nothing. _Pretty respectable. Most systems would have short-circuited from all of the tampering by now..._  
  
Losing interest, he turned around.  
  
"Gir!"  
  
The little robot blasted over to his master, holding a wound-up wire resembling a slinky. "Yeeees?"  
  
"Here." Zim handed him the security box.  
  
"OOooooooooooooooo!" Gir took the box from Zim, holding it like it was nothing less than buried treasure. His eyes turned a gleaming blue as he lifted the box up, squealing with delight. He proceeded to run with the box held above his head, imitating an ambulance, before colliding head-long with a metal rod. The box shattered upon impact.  
  
"Awwwwww! It's broken..." The artificial eyes filled with tears. "I miss you, box..." Gir began to wail.  
  
Zim picked up the remains of the security system. He examined it, gloatingly noting it was now silent.  
  
"Well, that takes care of the security system..."  
  
"THAT was your plan? Find the system and smash it into non-activity?" Barry was giving Zim an incredulous look. "An _amazing _display of your _superior_ intellect." Zim didn't catch the sarcasm of the last sentence.  
  
"Yes! So brilliant! You yourself were clueless as to what to do." He grinned arrogantly. Jack cupped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Couldn't have done it better myself..."  
  
Barry glared at the two of them, immensely irritated. He turned to Medea, a look of disapproval on his face.  
  
She just shrugged, humming and rocking Gir to calm his howling.

-----------------------------------------------

"And what are you going to do this time? Throw the pieces on the ground and stomp on them until they're molded into a ship?" Barry inquired sarcastically, heaving another panel of an Irken craft to the growing heap.  
  
Zim looked at him like he was the stupidest creature he'd ever come across. "Of course not! A ship cannot be constructed with mere _force_..." He waved a hand at the heap. "We are simply gathering the proper materials, dumb earth monkey."  
  
Barry threw down the scrap metal and stomped over to Zim. Jack quickly grabbed his arm. Barry shook a fist. "If that little cricket calls me 'earth monkey' one more time...!"  
  
Medea raised her eyes worriedly.  
  
"Ooo! Theys gonna fight!" Gir shouted happily, eyes widening with interest.  
  
Zim stalked up to Barry, raising himself to eye level with the human by unfolding the spider-legs from his pak. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you challenging me, human?"  
  
"Urrrr! That condescending tone is getting on my nerves! Who do you think you are, little brat?!"  
  
"I am an INVADER! Highly respected among my people! Who do you think YOU are?" He pointed his finger in Barry's face, poking him between the eyes.  
  
"I'll stomp on you!" Barry broke free from Jack's grasp and charged at Zim. They both went flying to the ground. Zim pulled the spider legs back into his pak, making a break for it. _He had to come up with a plan to destroy the crazy-furious human..._  
  
Barry tackled him from behind, knocking him to the ground once more. Zim rolled over and punched him in the face with all his strength. Barry staggered for a moment, holding his nose, but quickly regained his composure and pinned the alien to the ground. "You!" he screamed, not hearing his companions' cries for them to stop.  
  
Jack and Medea were running as fast as they could to where Barry and Zim were fighting, watching helplessly as the two rolled closer to the edge of the gorge. It was a fifty foot drop at least.  
  
Zim kicked Barry in the stomach, standing up and taking a few steps back. Barry stood up too, undaunted by the slight force. He stepped forward angrily. "You little worm!" He reached his arms out to grab Zim again, but froze, noticing the hazard at last.  
  
Zim looked at the horrified expression on Barry's face skeptically. He began to take another step back.  
  
"Don't!" Barry reached forward in an attempt to grab Zim before he toppled over the edge. But he was too late, and Zim backed onto thin air, disappearing over the edge.

---------------------------------------------

woo. quite a cliff hanger. =looks around warily= hope no one comes after me... : X


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zim landed roughly on a transparent surface. He opened one eye slowly, pulling his face away from the glass. He looked down in surprise.  
  
Dib was looking up at him, one eyebrow raised. "Looks like I'm not the only one you're good at infuriating..."  
  
Zim said nothing, just glared at his ex-rival. Gaz gave him a faint wave.  
  
"If Gaz wasn't so good at piloting this thing, you'd have met a rather squishy fate." Dib stated matter-of-factly. Gaz opened the glass hatch, causing Zim to fall on the floor in the cockpit. He stood up, brushing himself off.  
  
"What took you so long?" Zim asked disdainfully.  
  
"You didn't exactly leave us with a manual on how to work this thing." Gaz said, swiveling in the pilot chair to look at him. She narrowed her eyes. "You're welcome."  
  
He grinned at her, looking slightly abashed. She snorted, but returned the smile. Dib rolled his eyes, hoping they'd skip the lovey-dovey routine. A tint of violet caught his eye and he looked up, his face all eyes. He tapped Gaz on the shoulder. She turned to him, annoyed, but followed his gaze. She sat in stricken silence.  
  
"Well, are we just going to sit here, or are you two going to see your mom in person?" Zim scoffed.  
  
Gaz pulled her eyes back to the guidance console, pushing a lever up slowly. The ship ascended to the top of the gorge.

----------------------------------

Medea ran over to the edge of the gorge, almost unwillingly, frantically hoping that there was a branch Zim could have clung to, or another ledge not too far down. She lay on her stomach and leaned over the edge, preparing herself for the worst.  
  
She wasn't prepared for what she saw, however.  
  
She could see Zim not too far below, kneeling on the clear surface of a small craft. It opened slowly, and he fell inside. He stood up to face the pilot.  
  
Medea's eyes filled with tears, and she felt herself smiling, as she looked down at her children. She waved to Dib, returning his stare. She then caught Gaz's gaze. Eyes identical in all but color locked together. Gaz broke it off after a few moments, however, guiding the ship upwards.  
  
It landed softly on the red soil, a light wave of dust blowing out from beneath it. The sheer encasement lifted slowly, still moving as Dib and Gaz streaked out, and into their mother's waiting arms.  
  
She pulled them close, kissing both faces and wrapping her arms around them. An embrace untouched by time. Many minutes passed. They were a silent statue of happiness and endearment, glowing in the warm, calm night.  
  
Zim watched them for some time, eventually feeling a faint tinge of jealousy. _Nobody cared about him like that. Not enough to completely forget about everything around them, lost in a mere embrace. Why did the Dib human have such a thing when he did not?_ He turned around, no longer able to watch, afraid of spitting out something snide. He crossed his arms, kicking up some dust. He looked up at the sound of someone approaching.  
  
Barry stopped a few feet away from Zim, frowning down at him. Zim glared up at him. Barry sighed, closing his eyes, then opening them slowly. He looked down at the alien before him, then away. "Hey..." he said, and for the first time, he spoke without conviction. "I guess I'm sorry for overreacting like that." He looked Zim in the face. "I didn't mean for you to fall off that cliff or anything..."  
  
Zim didn't relinquish his contemptuous stare, although he knew somehow that the human was being truthful. He stepped back as Barry moved.  
  
But he was merely holding out a hand. "Friends?" he asked. He waited for an answer, one eyebrow raised. "Or...at least...not foes?" he added, semi- amusedly.  
  
Zim considered. _It might be a trick._ But there was no longer any malice in the human's expression. He shook the human's hand with an air of indifference, then turned around. It wasn't like he suddenly enjoyed the human's company. 

-------------------------------------------------------

They attached the last panel to Zim's voot runner/Tak's ship compartment, stepping back as Zim sealed it together with a small torch-like object from his pak. Barry watched, amazed at the conductive ness of the Irken's pak. Jack and the others observed silently, a few steps away. They all reveled at the speed with which the ship was had become bigger. It was now large enough to support them all comfortably.  
  
Zim motioned for Dib to come over and help with some of the circuitry, since he was semi-familiar with the composition of Irken space crafts. They twisted and bended the wires into place, making sure that the new panels were electronically compatible with the rest of the ship.  
  
Medea traced Gaz's attention to Zim, noting her daughter's attentiveness to the alien's every movement.  
  
She leaned down, an arm around the small shoulders. She nestled her temple against Gaz's cheek. Gaz smiled, twisting some of her mother's hair around her fingers. "You really like him, don't you Gazzy?"  
  
Gaz jerked away. "What? No!"  
  
Medea laughed. "Yes you do! I'm a girl too, you know, and I can tell." She looked over, pointing a finger at Gaz. "Do you dare deny it again?" she said, mock-dangerously. She smiled at the sight of her baby suddenly blushing. "Ha! I knew it!"  
  
Gaz smiled sheepishly. "Its not that obvious, is it, Mom?"  
  
"No. Actually you two have been hiding it pretty well. The indifference towards each other has been performed with such..._passion_!"  
  
"Well, I've got quite the demeanor to uphold, and as you've probably discovered, so does he."  
  
"Yes, I'd say that's a big 'ten-four', darling."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Zim turned around to see why Gaz and her mother were laughing. Medea grinned goofily and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Jolly good, ol' chap. Jolly good." She said, pretending to twirl a cane.  
  
Gaz gave Zim another rather impressionable mock-grimace before winking and turning back to her mother. Curiously, he returned to his work on the ship, smiling once his face was hidden from Jack and Barry's eyes. 

------------------------------

Almost to the end!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They all sat quietly in the now-larger vessel, watching the stars pass by, assessing the ship's dimensions, or playing card games.  
  
"Zim, why don't you join us?" Medea asked, looking at her pitiful hand of cards, exasperated. "I doubt you could be any worse than I am."  
  
Zim turned to eye the players of the card game contemplatively. Medea picked another card off the deck, frowning. She looked at him with pleading eyes, mouthing "be on my team, please". Gir was sitting beside her, munching thoughtfully on the corner of one of his cards. He showed his hand to Medea in the hopes that he might have gotten a pair in the ten seconds since he had asked before. She looked over, giving him another negative sign, but smiling hopefully. Gaz , who was sitting across from her mother, beside Dib, wasn't giving away what her hand was, expression blank. She looked up to smile at Zim encouragingly, though. Dib picked up a card, and beaming brightly, pulled the match from his hand and placed them on the floor. He flicked his gaze up to Zim.  
  
"Yeah, Zim. Unless you're afraid of losing..."  
  
"Zim does not lose!" He set the ship to auto-pilot, striding over to the players and sitting down beside Medea. She dealt him seven cards from the deck and explained the rules quickly. Zim nodded, noting that between Dib and Gaz there were eight pairs, whereas Medea and Gir possessed only three. He grinned darkly.  
  
"This will be a humiliating defeat, Dib!"  
  
Dib just smirked back.

------------------------------------  
  
Three hours later the game was over and Zim was fuming. He glared at the excessive grin plastered on Dib's face. "Ha! Take that, space boy!"  
  
"Whatever, Dib. We all know the reason you won was merely because of the competence of your sister, not you."  
  
"What? Your delusional!"  
  
Gaz snickered, watching the two amusedly as her mother braided another strand of her hair. Medea smiled, gathering this meaningless bickering was common between the two.  
  
Barry and Jack looked up from their current arm-wrestling match to watch the show.

"I know you are but what am I?" Zim retorted.

Dib paused to eye the alien oddly. "That was extrememly lame, Zim. Even coming from your demented alien mouth."

"Bwahahahah!"

"What's so funny?!"

"You say that was lame, but it is the same line you used on me two days ago, insolent pig-child!" Zim snapped, eyeing Dib superiorly. He smirked as he heard the others' laughter.

Even Medea chuckled lighty, twisting another of her daughter's purple locks.

Dib glowered darkly. "So? At least I don't use other people's lines..."

Zim's smile wavered. "As if ZIM needs to copy a pathetic dirt-child's lines!"

Dib grinned, pointing a finger in Zim's face. "You just did, oh mighty Irken slug!"

Zim was about to flick the human's arm away before spitting out some completely degrading comment, when he heard the computer speak.

"Approaching Earth's atmosphere."  
  
They all looked up at the sound of the computerized voice. They could see the Earth looming ahead, ghastly beautiful against the jet-black, back- drop, outer space sky.

----------------------------------------------------

Prof. Membrane sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and eyeing the month-old note that was in his hands. He read it aloud to himself again.  
  
_"Dad,  
We left for that summer camp you signed us up for in February. Be back  
in a few weeks. Love, Dib and Gaz."_  
  
He didn't remember anything about a summer camp. But it didn't appear to be a protest of any sort, so he set the note down and stood up to make another adjustment to the toaster. He fiddled with it for a couple of hours, experimenting on how long, precisely, a perfectly-browned piece of bread took to cook. He began jotting down 'one minute and forty-three seconds' with a satisfied grin.  
  
He jumped slightly at the sound of the door being slammed open. He was utterly confused when his children came running up to him, grabbing each of his arms.  
  
"Dad! You have to come outside!"  
  
"We have a surprise for you!"  
  
Marveling at his children's sudden collaboration, he let himself be dragged outside, and into the front porch light. 

--------------------------------

Medea stood on the dew-drop lawn, arms crossed, smiling at the stars. A single tear dripped off a long, dark eyelash, slipping down a rosy cheek. She turned at the sound of approaching footsteps from inside the house. Grinning, she skipped to the side of the porch, ducking behind the cement, heart racing.  
  
Dib and Gaz released their father's arms, looking for their mother. Dib saw her and winked, backing away. He gave Gaz a nod, and she too stepped back, smiling up at her father's confused face.  
  
"Ok. What did you two want to show me?" he asked, peering down at them expectantly.  
  
His answer came from behind, almost knocking him off his feet. He swiveled quickly, coming face to face with his assailant. She grinned mischievously before grabbing his arms and pulling them over her shoulders.  
  
He took a step back out of sheer amazement, eyes quickly moistened.  
  
"Medea..." He lifted his hands, running them through the violet-velvet cascade of tresses. She looped her arms behind his neck, eyes also glistening. Her lips curved into a blissful smile, and he felt the corners of his own mouth lifting in response. He pulled her close.  
  
Dib and Gaz stood on the damply silky lawn-grass, vision blurred by the contentment of the moment. They found each other's hands in the dark, locking palms fondly. Smiling, they turned their attention back to their parents' embracing forms.  
  
They kissed on the porch, basking in artificial light, silhouettes against the dark, vastly gleaming loveliness of the moonlit, dew-drop glitter, star- shine night. 

----------------------------

The End. : )

Of this particular story. But not to my fanfic tendencies. :P

I'll be back with another one in a while (or probably some short one-shots) Hope you liked it!!!


End file.
